


Puppy Love

by Haishin



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Barry the pug, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hal the oblivious, M/M, Speedster who can’t use his powers, Wally is so done, magic spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haishin/pseuds/Haishin
Summary: Circe shows up out of nowhere and turns Barry into a small dog (pug). Barry somehow finds his way back home where Hal is resting after a long mission in space.ORCute fluffy thing where Barry is a pug and Hal is oblivious that I wrote when I got stuck on another fic.





	Puppy Love

He had just gotten comfortable in their bed when he heard a faint scratching sound coming from the living room, a soft yip following the sound. Rolling onto his back, he listens carefully, waiting to see if he could hear it again. He’s just about to roll back over and go to sleep when there’s a sudden bark followed by more scratching.

“Yeah, fine I’m coming…” He mumbles, running a hand through messy brunet bangs as he throws the covers back and climbs out of bed. The floor is cold and he shivers, rubbing his arms for warmth as he makes his way to the front door. He’s just about to the door when there’s another bark and more scratching. “Alright already!”

Stomping up to the front door Hal quickly flips the lock and wrenches the door open, ready to yell at whoever was on the other side with their dog when he realizes that there’s no one there. He leans out the door a bit and looks down either side of the empty hallways, a brow raising when he doesn’t see anyone. Leaning back into the apartment Hal shuts the door with a sigh, shaking his head as he turns to go back to the bedroom. He rubs his eyes and goes to take a step forward when a soft yip by his feet gets his attention and he looks down to see a small curly tailed dog sitting in front of him. It’s looking up at him with big blue eyes, its scrunched up little face tilted up and floppy ears perked up.

“Um, hi there, little guy,” Kneeling down on the soft carpet Hal reaches out a hand to let the little dog sniff him, mildly surprised when all it did was look at his hand then back up at him. “How’d you get in here?”

As if responding to Hal’s question the little blond pug looked around him and at the door, then back at him.

“You snuck in when I opened the door?”

The pug runs in a circle a few times before sitting back down in front of Hal, giving a soft ‘ruff’ and sweeping his tail quickly back and forth across the floor. The pug is panting slightly, his mouth open in a way that made it look like he was smiling and his little body moving with each breath as the dog stares up at him.

“Well, let’s get you some water then we’ll find your owner.” Standing from his spot on the floor Hal wanders into the kitchen and gets out a bowl, filling it with water before putting it down next to him on the floor. He watches the little dog trot into the kitchen and lap up the water, liquid splashing over the floor as the dog drinks its fill. Hal smirks and pats the little blond dog on the rump. “Messy little guy aren’t you?”

Looking up at Hal the blue-eyed pug gives a soft ‘roo’ sound and pads over to his leg, mushing its wet little face into his pants and leaving a huge wet patch. It jumps up on his leg and digs its claws into his pants to keep from falling over as it rests its chin on his knee.

“What?” Hal asks as he leans down and picks the small dog up, holding him up in the air for a moment before bringing the little pug to his chest. “You miss your owner?”

The pug makes a funny little snuffling noise into his shoulder and presses the soft pads of his feet into Hal’s chest and shoulder as he tries to push away from the brunet. Hal holds him still and shushes the little dog as he runs a hand through the fluffy fur around its neck, looking for his collar but coming up empty. He frowns and runs his fingers through the blond coat again, letting out a groan when he again finds nothing.

“Alright, little buddy,” Setting the pug gently down on the floor Hal wanders back into the living room in search of his phone. “I’m going to call Barry and then we’ll figure out what to do with you.”

The dog barks and runs around Hal’s legs, nearly tripping the brunet several times as he struggles to reach the coffee table where his cell phone is charging. Stumbling into the side of the couch Hal gives the pug a soft glare and picks up his phone, unlocking the device and speed dialing his boyfriend. Sitting down on the couch Hal plays with the pug’s ears and pats his head as he listens to the phone ring. The ringing seems to go on forever, the sound seeming to echo the longer he has to listen to it. It’s worrying, the seemingly endless ringing something he doesn’t have to deal with when calling Barry as the speedster picks up after a few rings.

Down on the floor, the pug gives a soft whine and headbutts his knee, jumping up and putting his little paws on the tops of Hal’s thighs as he looks up at the brunet. He gives Hal a sad look as the Lantern leaves a message for his lover and makes that same snuffling sound. The pug whines softly when Hal just stares down at his phone with a frown. It stares up at him for a few minutes before letting out a grumbly whine and trying his very hardest to get the rest of his little body up on Hal’s lap.

Letting out a short laugh Hal helps the pug up. “Don’t like being ignored do you?”

Huffing out a breath through its nose the little blond dog walks across Hal’s lap and over to the other side of the couch before turning around and climbing back over his lap to snuggle into his right side. Hal laughs and rubs the pug’s little head, laughing again when he gets huffed at. Checking the time on his phone Hal lets out a groan and stands, stretching his arms over his head before turning tired amber eyes on the pug currently laying on his couch.

“Alright little guy, I’m tired so we’re gonna lock you in the kitchen since that’s the only room without carpet.” Hal goes to pick the pug up but he runs off the couch and down the hall faster than Hal can try to grab him. “Aw, come on…”

Chasing the dog down the hall Hal tries several times to catch him before the pug can get into their bedroom but he misses each time and almost runs straight into the wall. By the time he actually catches up with the little fur ball, it’s already laying on Barry’s pillow like it belongs there and looking over at him with a strangely petulant face. The pug is panting heavily so Hal decides not to try and catch him again, flopping down on the bed with a groan instead.

“Fine, you can stay in here but if you pee on anything I’ll lock you in the tub.”

The pug breathes a sigh through its nose and curls a little more securely atop Barry’s pillow. Smiling at the little dog Hal gets up and takes off his jeans, tossing them in the general direction of the hamper. He climbs into bed and curls up under the covers, wishing that Barry was there too so they could snuggle. He’s just about nodded off when he feels a weight settle against his stomach and looks down to see the pug curled up against his abdomen, scrunched up little face pointed in his direction. Blue eyes watch him for a few moments before the pug gives a high pitched yawn and closes its eyes.

“Night, pug.”

 _Hope I don’t roll over on him._ Hal thinks absently as he closes his eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep.

 

He doesn’t know what time it is right now but the sun is up and there’s a weight on his chest. The weight shifts and then there’s a loud huff as someone breathes right in his face.

“Oh, God,” Hal yells, sitting up and covering his nose with one hand as he uses the other to keep the little blond pug from falling off the bed. “Your dog breath is terrible!” Pulling the pug into his lap Hal put his hands under the dogs front legs and lifts him up to stare right in his face. “Are you sure you aren’t an alien?”

The pug makes a soft grumbling noise and gives Hal a flat look before wiggling like a fish out of water. Dropping the pug back into his lap, Hal gives the dog a soft push, waiting until its completely off his lap before pulling the covers back and wandering over to the closet to get dressed. The pug follows him around as he does his morning routine, sitting on his feet while he brushed his teeth and standing up on his leg while he cooked eggs.

“You don’t get people food.”

The pug whines loudly and barks, spinning around in a circle before jumping back onto Hal’s leg with a pleading look. Shifting his weight a bit Hal leans over until the pug slides off his leg to the floor where it continues to beg for food. It whines loudly one more time before laying down and putting its soft little face right on top of his bare foot. Putting down the spatula Hal looks up at the ceiling and inhales deeply before looking down at the little dog who’s cuteness has cracked away at his willpower. He’s about to say ‘no’ one last time when the pug looks up at him with the saddest blue eyes he’s ever seen and Hal groans before giving in completely.

“Fine! You get _one_ and then we’re going to find Barry.” Hal says as he pulls out a bowl and cracks an egg into it, setting it on the floor next to him for the pug. He’s just turned back to his own food when he hears the _weirdest_ sound and looks down to find that the strange noise was coming from the pug as he inhaled the egg Hal had given him. “Now I’m sure you’re an alien.”

Down the hall, there’s a sudden ringing sound and Hal curses as he quickly shuts off the burner, jumps over the pug and books it to the bedroom. He answers the call before he’s even got the phone in hand and hurries to put the device to his ear.

“Hal?”

“Wally, do you know where Barry is? He didn’t come home last night.”

“Yeah, um, about that…” Wally pauses for a few seconds before quickly saying “You didn’t happen to find a blond pug wandering around did you?”

“How did you-”

“Yeah um, that’s Barry.”

Hal’s brain derails for a few moments and then he’s yelling a confused “ _What_?” into the phone. “What do you mean the pug that wandered in is Barry?”

“Well, Diana caught Circe last night and she’s been saying that she’ll never turn Barry back if we don’t let her go but we couldn’t get a hold of Barry so we called you because we wanted to make sure before we-”

“Wally, just because I happened to have found a pug doesn’t mean it’s _Barry_. It’s probably just lost.”

There’s silence on the other end for nearly a minute before Wally says “You realise pugs aren’t bred to be that color right? They come in Fawn, Apricot, Brown, Black, and Silver which is basically just a fancy way of saying white.”

“... Oh.”

“Just bring him with you to the Watchtower so we can get Circe to turn him back. And Hal?”

“Yeah?”

“Bring him clothes.”

The line clicks off before Hal can answer and he sighs before pocketing the device. He sits on the edge of the bed for a few minutes, just processing everything Wally had told him before he gets up and goes back into the kitchen where the pug - Barry - is still licking the now empty bowl his egg had been in.

“Barry?” Hal asks, head tilted to the side a little.

The pug’s ears perk up and he whirls around to face Hal, the happiest look on his egg covered face as he trots over and hops up on Hal’s leg. They stare at each other in silence for a few minutes, Barry sliding down to sit patiently at Hal’s feet once he realized Hal wasn’t going to say anything.

“How the hell did you get home last night?”

Barry tilts his head to the side and makes a high pitched ‘mmm mm’ sound.

“You know I can’t understand you.”

Barry growls and trots over to the stove, curly little tail wagging incredibly fast as he looks up at the plate of eggs Hal had left on the counter.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen if you think I’m giving you any more eggs you’re-”

Barry whines and gives Hal his sad eyes again, slumping to the floor with his face between his paws. He whines a little more and lifts his head up a little before plunking it back down, blue eyes looking pleadingly up at the brunet.

“-fuck, that isn’t fair. If you puke I’m making you clean it up when you’re human again.” Hal sighs as he puts the plain plate of eggs on the floor for Barry, smiling softly at the little sound of joy that left Barry as he attacked the eggs. “You inhale that and I’ll go charge my ring, okay?”

He gets a muffled yip from Barry in reply as he leaves the kitchen to go and get his ring, checking the power levels before deciding he could survive without charging it. He’s just about back to the kitchen when Barry comes flying around the corner and runs face first into his legs.

“Yeesh, Barr,” Hal teases as he picks the blond up and cradles him against his chest. “Isn’t your face flat enough as is?”

Giving Hal a soft growl Barry nips at his chin and huffs.

“Aww, c’mon you know I’m teasing.” Hal coos as he ruffles the fur on Barry’s head a little bit. “You’re adorable as a pug but I think I’d like my boyfriend back so what do you say we fly to the Watchtower and get you changed back. Then we’ll go and find your suit and hopefully your cell phone.”

Barry yips happily and Hal laughs, taking the little speedster into the bedroom with him as he pulled out some clothes for the blonde and shoved them in a duffle bag they had sitting in the back of their closet. He opens the balcony sliding door and looks around before powering up and picking Barry up off the bed. He cradles the blond in one arm and carried the duffle in the other as he floats up from their balcony, flying a little slower than usual on his way to the Watchtower.

 

_\---Time skip cause I have no idea how Circe’s Magic works---_

 

He’s been waiting for Barry to finish showering for the past ten minutes and now Hal was starting to get impatient. Now that his blond lover was human again he wanted to smother him with kisses and hug him tightly. He wanted to take him home and pin him to the bed, wanted to mark every inch of that pale skin and run his hands over every inch of Barry’s body until he’d memorized every curve and indent.

He’d been so worried when Barry didn’t pick up, had wondered if the other was still safe as he’d unwittingly taken care of the blond. Now he feels a little stupid for thinking that a _normal_ pug had wandered into their apartment. They don’t even live on the first floor, what tiny little dog would go up five flights of stairs if it didn’t have to?

The door next to him slides quietly open, snapping Hal from his thoughts and he watches Barry as he wanders out and starts to turn to go down the hall. Smirking, Hal comes up behind his boyfriend and hugs him tightly to his chest, mildly disappointed when all the other does is glance back and hum happily.

“Hi, Hal,” Barry whispers as he reaches up with one hand to thread his fingers through soft brunet bangs, head tilting back to rest on his lover’s shoulder. “I missed this. Missed _you_.”

“Yeah,” Hal agrees, not even bothering to tease that Barry had only been gone about a day when he’d missed the other just as much. “Next time don’t get zapped, okay? I was worried.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“‘S not your fault,” Hal shrugs, turning his head to the side so he can place a kiss on Barry’s temple. “Hazard of the job.”

Humming in agreement Barry lets go of Hal’s hair and turns around in his lover’s arms, wrapping his own around the brunet’s strong waist as he leans in and rests his forehead against Hal’s. He watches the way the starlight reflects in Hal’s eyes, melts into the warmth of his Green Lantern uniform and reads the love in the soft smile his boyfriend is giving him.

“Hal,”

Giving a soft hum Hal tilts his head a bit so their faces are closer, noses no longer forcing space between them and lips only centimeters apart.

“Kiss me.”

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I based Barry's behavior entirely on how my pug usually acts, so yes, pugs are this weird. I hoped you enjoyed this fluffy thing I didn't think I'd finish and if you want more pug stuff go to my tumblr (link is in my profile). Also, I hope I didn't mess up with Hal since I've never really seen him interact with animals (except for Itty but that was just screenshots), so I just wrote him how I interact with my pug. I hope that works??  
> Anyway, comment, kudos, whatever you want to do and thank you very much for reading my little story.


End file.
